The charm of Yuri or Miroku's concerns
by Roze Potter
Summary: Yukan Club Fanfiction ! Yuri x Miroku. What if Miroku sees Yuri in a different way ?


_**I've corrected the last version a bit, even if I'm not truly satisfied. I want to write a sequel but it's not coming...**  
_

_My first English fiction ! Well that's a translation of one of my fanfiction.  
_

_Fandom : Yukan Club (Jdrama)_

_Pairing : Yuri x Miroku_

_Disclaimer : Nothing is mine... Neither Miroku, either Akanishi Jin (T_T) ..._

_Please be gentle ! It my FIRST English fanfic !  
_

* * *

- Miroku! Miroku ! Over here ! Hey !

Who is interrupting my restful motorcycle ride ?

- Wait ! Miroku!

Aah... Persistent!

Miroku slowed his motorcycle and turned his head while landing his foot on the ground.

- Yuri? He exclaimed in recognizing the crazy girl who was running after him. What are you d...?

Yuri stopped just before him and leaned panting on his bike. She finally lifted her head, sending him her usual smile.

- The weather is so nice today, I wanted to come by foot, she took her breath, but ... Aah!

And, yes, Yuri walks sometimes to high school although she had at her disposal luxury cars.

- But, she said, I had forgotten that I ordered something from the pastry for this morning! She ended dramatically. School's doors are going to close, I will never be able to make it in time. You gotta help me!

Miroku sighed. Ah, this itinerant belly!

- I am sure your fans will offer you viennoiseries, just wait a moment ... Glutton !

- But it's very important! ... Miroku... She begged with gentle eyes.

He remained motionless for a moment fixing his friend. Then:

- Raahh! Handling her an helmet. Take it ! And hurry up!

- Yatta **(1)**! She shouted jumping. She hugged Miroku skipping and jumped on the back of the motorbike. The young man speeded up.

- Where's your pastry shop ? He yelled so that she could hear.

- In Ginza, I'll guide you !

- Ginza? But that's far! We won't have time enough !

- I trust you, we will do it! She claimed clasping her arms around his waist. Miroku felt strange, what kind of faith this gourmet devoted to him ? And, why did her little hands tightening against his belly felt so warm ?

- We have half hour, he said.

Her first answer was a laugh.

- Faster! She ordered.

* * *

- Ohayo **(2)**! I came to retrieve my order.

- Immediately, Kenbichi-sama.

Yuri was definitely a familiar ...

She turned to Miroku leaned against the door frame watching his friend who was excited. She offered him a bright smile:

- Look at those chocolate éclairs! I had never seen it before. A new recipe! Aah ...

Miroku sighed with a smile and walked back to his bike.

- Hurry up! He shouted.

- Here, miss, he heard.

He was just seating on his bike, his helmet on his head, that Yuri was already behind him.

- Speed up, Mimi!

He turned to her, and exchanged amused smile.

- Baka **(3)**!

And they burst out laughing while riding away from the upscale shopping district of Ginza.

* * *

- Hey, Yuri, Miroku! You're late! Bido said while they arrived in the Presidents' office, arms full of packages. Yuri lay on the table:

- Ohayo!

- What is all this? Asked Karen.

Miroku replied mockingly.

- Guess!

Seishiro raised his head of the game he was playing with Noriko.

- Food. Insightfully.

- Yeah!

Yuri began to open the boxes. Then, suddenly, she turned to Miroku already spread on a sofa, tuning his guitar.

Startled, he raised his head and came face to face with a cake made of lollipops of all colours and sizes.

- Happy Birthday!

- Happy Birthday Miroku, exclaimed all the others behind her.

Miroku sincerely moved, remained silent. A tear began to bead on the corner of his eye.

- No, no, Miroku, don't be so sentimental. Your birthday is really important, it is normal for us to congratulate you, comforted Bido, patting the back of his friend, while retaining his laugh.

- It is ... Really ... I'm ... Was all Miroku could say.

- This is an idea of Yuri, she wanted to give you a cake, but as you don't like it so much, said Noriko.

Miroku sniffed while everybody broke out laughing.

- Hey! Do not laugh! ... Thank you ...

At the center of the tray of sweets stood two large candles prompting "18." He blow the flames while they were shouting: Congratulations!

And in the rush, Yuri put a lollipop in his mouth. A taste of flower! The lily **(4)**! How surprising and delicious fragrance!

He felt warm and gratitude made him turn his head, and while everyone around him was agitated, touched by their excess of joy, he went over to Yuri, not bieng able to control whatever he felt any more. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Yuri, her mouth overly full, fixed him interrogatively.

- What'sgoingon ?

Argh ! The charm ended ...

- Nothing, nothing ... He muttered. But what was he going to do ? Was he ..., was he thinking about kissing her ? No, not Yuri ... No, really.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes. He understood better why he felt cold, his blanket had been stolen. He looked up to observe the scene.

They partied all night, first in a luxurious club and then in the famous detective's son room, where they had finished their night, playing, solving riddles of a stupid drunk Bido, assisting even to a live rescue by Seishiro of a British company through as he was gaming on the stock market, listening to a scary japanese stories of Noriko.

Karen and Noriko were lowered gracefully on the sofa, well covered. They will hear Noriko in the morning, because of her kimono was creased. Bido, wrapped up in a thick shawl, was on an other sofa. Seishiro had set a futon on the floor and slept peacefully.

Miroku sighed. So it was Yuri who was sucking her thumb next to him ... and who had stolen his cover.

He pulled the blanket back from the girl. Then she turned to face him dropping her thumb, still sleeping.

Why was she that cute while sleeping ! An heartbeat skipped. She had long eyelashes, pink cheeks ...

Miroku approached his head to hers.

* * *

**In japanese:  
**

**(1) **Yatta is like 'yeah' winning shout

**(2)** Ohayo means 'good morning'

**(3) **Baka means 'idiot'

**(4)**Yuri means 'lily'


End file.
